Harveymoon
Kittypet |pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kittypet: Warrior: |namesl = HarveyRevealed on the Warriors Official Forum Harveymoon |familyt = * |familyl = None Known |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = SkyClan's Destiny, The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood |deadbooks = None }} Harveymoon is a white tom with a broad back. History In the Super Edition Series ''SkyClan's Destiny :Harveymoon is one of the daylight warriors, along with Macgyver, Frecklepaw, Billystorm, Ebonyclaw, and Snookpaw. He is first mentioned by Billystorm when he and Frecklepaw are locked up in their Twoleg nests and are unable to attend the warrior ceremonies of Rockshade, Tinycloud, and Bouncefire. :Later on, he is seen playing with Macgyver when they are supposed to be cleaning some of the caves out. The pair is caught by Leafstar. Sharpclaw scolds them, and Harveymoon retorts that since they didn't use the caves, they shouldn't bother to clean them out, which causes Leafstar to banish the pair from SkyClan for a moon to learn where their loyalty truly lies. Harveymoon expresses anguish and is seen leaving the camp with his tail down and Macgyver at his side. :Harveymoon and Macgyver come back to SkyClan a moon later, at the gathering. When he sees Stick, Cora, Shorty, and Coal, he demands to know who they are. Rockshade replies that they are cats from the Twolegplace, and introduces them to him. When Stick greets him, Harveymoon doesn't return the compliment. He is shocked to hear that they have been helping out. After the rat battle, Harveymoon is puzzled when he hears that no daylight-warriors were at present there, and gets offended when he hears that the Twolegplace cats were. Harveymoon and Macgyver both feel hurt by this. :When Stick, Cora, Shorty, and Coal are being made into warriors, Harveymoon bursts in and angrily asking why. Sparrowpelt sarcastically meows back that they are brave, loyal, and good at hunting. Harveymoon turns away and refuses to watch the ceremony alongside Ebonyclaw, Macgyver, Sagepaw, Lichenfur, Waspwhisker, and Clovertail. In The SkyClan and the Stranger Series The Rescue :Harveymoon is first seen when he returns from his housefolk to SkyClan. Leafstar comments in her mind that he is a daylight-warrior but has never displayed particularly good skill at tracking or fighting. Leafstar asks how he is, and he says that he thinks he ate a little too much breakfast. Harveymoon asks to take a walk with Leafstar, in which Leafstar tells him that he didn't have to expect to wrangle with a pregnant cat, but Harveymoon replies that it was an honor and a privilege. Echosong worries about Leafstar's state of being, but Harveymoon says that he was a little slow in the morning himself. :While on the walk, they encounter Waspwhisker, who says that Nettlesplash and Sandypaw have strayed from the group and he helps along with the rest of the patrol to find them. Beyond the Code :Harveymoon is lying in the shade with Ebonyclaw and Billystorm. Rockshade and Bouncefire approach them, and Rockshade insults them, saying that just because the daylight-warriors eat kittypet slop every night doesn't mean the rest of the Clan should go hungry. Billystorm begins to speak, but Harveymoon cuts him off. Harveymoon is indignant and spits, saying that he won't eat anything if it will make Rockshade and Bouncefire happy. Bouncefire retorts that it would, and he bets that two gorge-born cats could live off the food Harveymoon eats everyday. Harveymoon says scornfully that he didn't realize his eating habits bothered Bouncefire so much, and he threatens to not come back to the gorge. Bouncefire says that would suit him just fine. Harveymoon asks what kind of name "Bouncefire" is, anyway. Bouncefire replies that it's a better name than "Harveymoon". Harveymoon backs down when Leafstar stops the argument. After the Flood'' :Harveymoon is helping out a lot with rebuilding the Clan, and seems to be proving himself to Leafstar, who thought he was too lazy to contribute. Harveymoon also seems to be taking a strong liking to Mintfur, warning her about a puddle he's afraid she'll fall into. Mintfur replies that she knows how to work her way around a puddle, and Harveymoon says it was deeper than she thought. :Harveymoon fights alongside Mintfur in the battle with the rogues. When the battle is over, they are seen with their tails entwined. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Daylight Warrior Category:SkyClan Cat Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Warriors Category:The Rescue characters Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:Kittypet Category:After the Flood characters